Popioły/Tom II/IX
Był jasny dzień, kiedy się ocknął z morderczych objęć snu. Leżał długo bez ruchu, bez zdolności udźwignienia ręki, nogi, powieki. W chwili tej wspomniał, co się z nim stało... A kiedy wszystko przeszedł myślami, otwarł oczy, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie jest, z niedbałością tak wielką, że nie sprawiłaby mu zmartwienia wiadomość o śmierci własnej. Ujrzał dokoła siebie jamę skalistą, czarną i zaciszną. Olbrzymia wanta, jak wystający okap, zwieszała się nad tą doskonałą i ciepłą kolebą.. Pod głową miał obfitą kępę naniesionego mchu, na sobie obszerną, zbójecką cuchę. Słońce świeciło, a zielone upłazy łagodnie zniżając się w dół uśmiechały się dobrotliwie. Gdy dźwignął głowę i odsunął brunatną cuchę, spostrzegł, że jest odziany w jakieś cudackie ubranie, w czerwone spodnie obcisłe i wyszywany serdak. Obok posłania leżał nóż kończysty wygięty niby turecki jatagan, oprawiony w rękojeść z cisowego drzewa, z mosiężnym okuciem. Tuż leżała, cieńszym końcem podsunięta ku ręce, jesionowa maczuga z bulwami w grubszym końcu, którą od jednego razu można by zabić konia. Leżały dwa duże placki, owczy ser i trocha wina w grubej, brzydkiej butelce. Rafał uczuł na głowie swej i na ciele bandaże, a pomacawszy rozeznał, że głowę ma obmytą i rany jej zawiązane czystymi szmatami. Próbował wstać, ale skoro się z miejsca poruszył, uczuł po raz pierwszy, że Heleny nie ma. Boleść runęła na niego, jakby się zwaliła owa nawisła skała. Leżał pod nią bez protestu, zabity i rozmiażdżony. Długo to trwało, tak długo, jak tylko zmysły mogły udźwignąć. Ale po upływie niewiadomego czasu boleść zaczęła przemieniać się i doskonalić. Nie zechciała być dłużej nędznym głazem, który rozgniata ślepym i głupim ciężarem. Stała się jakoby chytrym a podłym człowiekiem. Wyrosły z jej kamiennego cielska dwa organy: wspomnienie i marzenie. Tymi dwiema rękoma ujęła głowę zbudzonego z niewiedzy i poczęła ją równo, łagodnie kołysać. Raz ją obracała oczyma ku ubiegłemu szczęściu, drugi raz ku przyszłości tonącej we mgle marzeń. Między jednym a drugim ruchem, jak mechaniczne wahadło, wydawała z żelaznych trzewiów swych szczęk suchy, przeraźliwy w zimnej łagodności, miękki, dokonany głos: Nie ma... Rafał leżał zrazu jak przedtem, zwyciężając wszystko siłą ciała, ale ona była mocniejsza nad wszelką siłę. Jej długa praca była nieskończenie wytrwała, obrachowana przed wiekami, zastosowana do wszelkiego oporu w ludzkim gatunku. Głos jej wdzierał się do skrytości duszy niepostrzeżenie jak żądło komara, a działał straszliwie jak uderzenie kuli działowej. Nadeszła zła chwila. Nieszczęśliwy zerwał się ze swego posłania. Wyszedł z koleby. Był w jakimś miejscu nieznanym, w zacisznej dolinie otoczonej lasami. Patrzał w te miejsca spłoszonymi oczyma. Uczuł katowskie prześladowanie, jakiego dopuszcza się na jego duszy ten obcy widok. I oto nagle rzuciła się na niego rozpacz. Zwalił się na ziemię, zaczął rwać włosy, zdzierać bandaże, targać na sobie szmaty, tarzać się po kamieniach... Zaczął krzyczeć wniebogłosy, byleby nie słyszeć cichego szczęku, melodyjnego poszeptu boleści: Nie ma... Czaszka jego tłukła się o kamienie i bujna krew znowu broczyć zaczęła na jasne kwiatuszki hali, którym na słońcu tak dobrze było wysysać przedpołudniową rosę. Głęboki ból w głowie, choć sprawiał ulgę zagłuszając nieszczęście, opamiętał go i wytrzeźwił. Przycichło zarówno marzenie jak wspomnienie. Wstał tedy, związał głowę szmatami, wziął w rękę bunkosz, za pas wetknął nóż. Z pośpiechem wypił wino i zjadł podpłomyk. To uczyniwszy poszedł przed siebie z zamiarem szukania miejsca, na które spadła Helena. Dziwił się, jakim sposobem nie uczynił tego aż do tej chwili. Szedł wielkimi krokami, rozwalając po drodze piargi, miażdżąc młode smereki, wbijając w ziemię stopami górskie zioła. Było południe, gdy wyszedł z owej doliny. Skoro stanął u jej wylotu, spostrzegł natychmiast, że jest w bliskości podnóża skały, na której spędził ostatnią noc. Rozgarniając rękoma gałęzie świerków, szedł do podnóża niebotycznej krzesanicy... Schylał się ku ziemi, ku kwiatom jeszcze w wilgoci pogrążonym. Wszystkie były świeże, soczyste, szczęśliwe... Szukał na nich śladów krwi sercem zatwardziałym, okrutnym, pełnym zbójeckiego męstwa, patrzał znieczulonymi oczyma. Przebiegły był w chwili tej jak pies, a władał wszystką siłą swych zmysłów, jak człowiek zimny i mężny. Tam jednak, gdzie przewidywał, śladów nie było. Dopiero gdy po stokroć wzdłuż i w poprzek obszedł podnóże skały, wciąż oddalając się od niej, i stanął u brzegów strumienia, nagle uczuł uderzenie w serce. W tym miejscu gałęzie świerka były oddarte od pnia, murawa zdeptana licznymi śladami stóp i umyślnie zatarta surową ziemią. Wzniósł oczy i dojrzał miejsce: podchmurny ów zrąb na skale, wystający daleko. Począł szukać wyraźniejszych dowodów i znalazł je w zdeptanej ziemi... Czarne, wilgotne zlepki gruntu były przesycone tak obficie krwią, że uwierzył. Znikło ostatnie złudzenie. Ślepy topór ściął ostatni sen czuwającego, czyli nadzieję. Serce poczęło na nowo szarpać się w piersiach, jakoby istota osobna, nie należąca do człowieka, jakoby siła samoistna, jakoby druga nieużyta władza. Czyniło teraz rzecz swoją w piersiach nagle i strasznie, jak grabarz z trumną najdroższą. Wybladły, na drżących nogach, zlany potem, stał na tym miejscu z oczyma wlepionymi w ziemię. Słuchał. Łudziło mu się, że jest przed sądem, że mu czytają wyrok. Słyszał nie słowa, lecz przeraźliwy sens wyroku. Teraz dopiero zrozumiał, czemu wszystko stało się tak, jak się stało. Teraz dopiero wiedział, co z nim samym było, co jest i będzie. Jakże się niegdyś łudził sądząc inaczej! Ale głos przebrzmiał. Dawał się słyszeć naokół tylko szorujący, kamienny szum potoku, płynna jego melodia, jak się przez wilgotne igły świerkowe przelewa. Stojąc tak bez sił, na cudzych niejako nogach, dziwił się i zdumiewał, że w żyłach jego nie płynie już zdrowa krew ludzka, lecz że błyskają i trzeszczą pryskając iskrami gibkie płomyki, że w kościach głowy buzuje się pożar, a mózg trawi ognisty wybuch. Ręce konwulsyjnie ścisnęły narzędzia służące do zadawania śmierci, a pełna żaru głowa o czymś strasznie skutecznym w struchleniu, w podnieceniach, wśród rachunku i łez zaczęła marzyć... Poszedł na prawo i poszedł na lewo dla. odszukania najgorszej prawdy. A gdy powrócił w to samo miejsce, upadł na nie głową, ustami i sercem, sercem samowładnie teraz chodzącym po bezmiarach niedoli, po ojczyźnie trwogi, wśród półmroku narodzin nowego dnia, straszliwej doby nieświadomości. Zbliżał się wieczór, gdy powstał i z trzeźwością drugiego człowieka, który dawno, przed secinami, zdawało się, lat, z jego ciała został wytrącony, zaczął szukać mogiły Heleny, ciała jej, śladu zabójców. Niekiedy wśród tej cudzej trzeźwości przelatywała głupkowata chęć zemsty, jak gdyby chęć rozrywki u człowieka, który się nudzi. Wtedy szedł prędzej, dopóki nie zaczął śmiać się ze swych kroków, ze swej ręki obwisłej, niezdolnej do wywleczenia zza pasa sztyletu, do podźwignienia pałki. Z łatwością odnalazł ślady zbójników na trawie, choć już była wyschła i odprostowała się w ciągu upalnego dnia. Ślady szły w górę doliny i potoku. Tam i sam znajdował miejsce, na którym składano ciało zabitej. Spostrzegał krew zaschłą na kamieniach i trawie. Ale w pewnym miejscu ślady weszły na kamienistą perć i prawie zginęły. Gdzieniegdzie czerniała jeszcze na szarym głazie grudka ziemi wilgotnej, przyniesionej na podeszwie kierpca, roztartej i dotychczas nie wyschłej. Raz jeszcze znalazł dużą kroplę krwi. Potem wszystko ustało. Szedł tedy naprzód i wracał, szedł i wracał. Szukał miejsca, w którym banda zboczyła ze ścieżki, i nie mógł go już znaleźć. Przeląkł się bardzo, gdy ujrzał dokoła siebie nagły górski mrok. Porwał się naprzód i poszedł percią w górę, biegł szybko, co prędzej, jakby uciekających przed nim ścigał na oko. Zdziwiony i pełen strachu stanął nagle u brzegów "Zmiennego" jeziora. Głos obcy, głos okrutny, jakby głos skał otaczających, powiedział mu, że w tę wodę musieli wrzucić ciało zabitej, przywiązawszy do szyi, do rąk, do nóg nadbrzeżne głazy wielkości młyńskiego kamienia. Pragnął odszukać potwierdzenia tej prawdy w zdeptanych szuwarach, w tatarakach i trzcinach, w zmąconej mułem wodzie, ale noc już schodziła z turni, noc ciemna. Jakże straszliwą wydała mu się ta noc zbiegająca szybką stopą ze szczytów górskich! Wietrzyk przenikający doliny, chłodnawy, rześki podmuch, nie mocniejszy od powiewu wachlarza z kości słoniowej skropionego wonią fiołków, był już dla jego zmysłów nie wiatrem, lecz żywym zbójcą, który się skrada, żeby zdradzieckie pchnięcie zadać pod serce. Nim chwila upłynęła, ten sam wiew odmieniał się, przeistaczał w wytrysk mądrości, przy którego dźwięku ubiegłe rzeczy ukazywały się oślepiająco wyraźnie jako ułomki całości, jako fragmenty i ziarna olbrzymiej a wszechmocnej sumy. Cicho w ostatnim blasku zorzy lśniła woda jeziora. Czasami zakołysała się wątła fala w tej samej chwili zrodzona, poruszyła wysmukły badyl trzciny i, uwikłana między szuwary, zasnęła wśród ich zastępu. Kiedy niekiedy coś na powierzchni plusnęło cicho, że ucho ledwo mogło rozeznać ten głos. A nim serce zatrwożyć się zdołało, nim zdążyło zacząć oczekiwanie, już szmer ów na wieki wieków utonął w milczeniu. Rafał siedział na brzegu jeziora objąwszy rękoma kolana. Tak tu zawsze siadywał z Heleną. Wszystko wiedział, wszystko pamiętał. Na czułych wagach ducha wszystko z kolei przeważał. Bezsilne nadzieje sączyły się z jego serca. Obiecywały przez mgnienie oka, że z fal tej wody wyjdzie utopiona, że się na płaskiej tafli zakołysze. Ale nim jedna chwila przeminęła, nadzieja spadła na ziemię, jak łza spada z rzęsy, a towarzyszył jej śmiech, potępiający ją jako głupstwo: Ponad głową, w której myśli huczały i grzmiały, rozwalało się milczenie na prawo i lewo, milczenie większe i cięższe od gór. Szeroka ciemność ogarnęła wszystko, ukoiła snem wszystko, dała wszystkiemu spoczynek, z wyjątkiem jednej boleści. Na ciemnym niebie czerniejące ostrza świerków wrzynały się w duszę jak piła i rozszarpywały ją na drzazgi. Niejasne zarysy skał zawisły nad głową jakoby młoty i obuchy siekier. Czarne niebo zaciężyło na ciemieniu, niby wieko skrzyni z żelaza, ustawionej między zachodem a wschodem słońca. Wtedy z piersi wydarł się głos, równie twardy, zimny i wyzywający, jak były te zjawiska: — Cóżem wam uczynił? cóżem uczynił? Czemu prześladujecie mię, grozicie mi i mścicie się nade mną w straszliwej mojej męczarni? Kochałem was nie tylko swoim sercem, ale i jej sercem, która w pośrodku was została zamordowana! Męczarnia moja straszniejsza jest niż wszystko, co przecierpiane było na ziemi... Zmiłujcie się nade mną, góry skaliste! zmiłujcie się nade mną, drzewa czarne i ostre! zmiłuj się nade mną, wodo cudowna, wodo straszliwa, któraś miłość naszą widziała... I ty, o niebo... Ale gdy te westchnienia wyrywały się z jego piersi, uczuł w sercu i w mózgu, że nie słyszy go nikt i nic. Pustynia na zachodzie, pustynia na wschodzie... Świerszcz tylko nocny w suchej trawie ukryty skrzypiał. Wówczas krwawa, bezrozumna, z każdą chwilą coraz dziksza pomsta wybuchnęła w piersiach, zapaliła mózg i oczy. — Precz odejdźcie, widziadła! Któż was uczynił wspólnikami mojej męczarni w ciągu jednego dnia! Któż was przemienił w części prześladowania, w narzędzia rozpasanej tyranii! Stańcie się tym, czym jesteście... O góry, góry-stańcie się na nowo zimnymi górami, budzącymi młode siły i radość... Ty, lesie, bądź znowu szumiącym Lasem... O zmienna wodo, bądź tą, która nas oboje kochała... Ty, niebo wieczne, bądź sobą, które wzrok nieszczęśliwego ku sobie przyciąga i każdą boleść uśmierza... Odejdźcie od mego serca! Niech spocznie w dobroci nocnej, niech wytchnie na posłaniu lasów, na wodzie cichości, niech się spłacze i ukoi w niebie wiecznym... Mrok zachował swoją niezmienioną potęgę. Tak noc minęła. Nade dniem zaczęły wstawać z jeziora mgły. Wiotkie postawy rozpościerały się nad nieruchomą wodą. Nikłe ich włókna oplątywały wyniosłe badyle trzcin, o suche szypuły zaczepiały się nićmi wiotkimi. Kołysząc się sennie, tkały jakąś wiadomość, huśtały na płótnach swych bezdźwięczny wyraz niedocieczonej tajemnicy. Nim udręczone oczy mogły obaczyć pracę ich, dostrzec, co czynią, plątały ją chyżymi ruchy. Burzyły drogocenne, śniade tkaniny, zrywały nici subtelniejsze od księżycowych promieni i ciskały je na wielki stos. Wznosiły się kłęby dymów, okrągłe fale czyniły szybkie obroty, zataczały się bystre, rozpędzone koła. Faliste, a za chwilę wzdęte opony jak żagle unosiły się nad czarną tonią. Oto wypływa spomiędzy nich obłoczek leżący na wznak, senne ciało, które woda niesie, dokąd chce. Plączą się długie, faliste włosy dokoła bladej twarzy. Płyną na łono odsłonione żałosne zwoje. Drżą i stulają się ze wstydu a trwogi okrągłe barki, kształtne biodra zanurzaj ą w wodzie czarnej, w wodzie miedzianej, którą jaśniejąca pleśń rannej zorzy powleka. Coraz jaśniejszą, coraz bardziej wyraźną stawała się mgła nadwodna. Mrok spływał z wierzchołków leśnego ostępu niby szata posępna. W dali, na rozjaśnionym niebie ukazały się szczyty gór. Oblicza ich były przepiękne, ozdobione wspaniałością wschodu. Trupie czoła turni wdziały diademy ze złotych blach, uwieńczone kwiatami. Szaty mgieł owiewały ich tułowia, głębokie cienie fioletu spłynęły po nagich piszczelach. Nieszczęśliwy na widok tej nowej zimnej piękności, obojętnej na śmierć, która się tu dokonała, zapłonął gniewem, jakby i jego w zimną bryłę bytu przeistoczył pozłocisty ogień poranku. Chwycił rękojeść noża i poszedł przed siebie mocnym, wytężonym krokiem, krokiem-czynem. Gniew spalił w nim wszystko prócz pragnienia ruchu i gwałtu. Jak kozica wdarł się na wyniosłe pasmo. Stanąwszy na przełęczy jął orlimi oczyma wypatrywać wrogów. Był teraz silny, zwinny, pełen potęgi. Rzucił w kamienny świat krzyk z całej piersi. Na wschód, na zachód, na północ i na południe... Głos nieszczęśliwy leciał w ciemne doły, w błękitne przepaście, jak anioł z wątłymi skrzydły, rozbijał się na krawędziach, roztrzaskiwał o strome gzymsy i skonał w łożyskach otchłani. Wróciło echo imienia Heleny, żałobne i przebite, wróciło z północy i południa, ze wschodu i zachodu. A później cisza... Ale już wyważone zostało z zawias wszelkie czucie i runęło w proch. Szedł przełęczami, szczytami. Mijał puste doły granitu, gdzie wiekuista pustka leży. Spoglądał w lasy dziewicze, gdzie tytaniczne drzewa rosną nie dotknięte siekierą. Przeskakiwał przepaści, w których czeluściach marzy cmentarny śnieg i skąd cieką wody ku ziemi, zaglądał w błękitne, zielone i litworowe jeziora... Ze żlebów, rozpadlin wdzierał się na nowe, coraz wyższe wierzchołki. Widział w drodze swej niedźwiedzia i orła, ale nie zwracał na nich uwagi, płoszył tu i tam stado kozic, ale nie śledził ich oczyma. Póki słońce w błękitnym niebie świeciło, szedł naprzód. Dawno zjadł resztkę chleba i okruchy sera. Nie czuł głodu. Usta mu wyschły i potrzaskały się, gardziel miał pełną ognia, a w piersiach dźwięk i tętent rozszalałego serca, które teraz łoskotem swoim napełniło obszar pustyni. Nieraz zdawało mu się, że już te same turnie widział, że już je deptał i przeklinał, że z ich wierzchołków strącał już głazy, które tylko mógł udźwignąć. Ale o tym wiedział jakby przez sen. Szukał teraz ludzi. Ludzi! Wbijać w ich piersi ostry sztylet, miażdżyć ich głowy jesionową maczugą, rozdzierać podłe gardła i deptać nogami nikczemne trupy! Po łokcie uwalać ręce w dymiącej krwi i pluć w nikczemne, zastygłe, wywrócone oczy! Nigdzie ludzkiego śladu... Nigdzie w nocy nie widać ogniska... Otaczały go krzesanice, turnie, wirchy — żółte, szare, czarne i niebieskawe. Więc je wymijał lub zdobywał, co siły w kolanach. Wbiegał na nie jak na pagórki. W nocy nie spał. Przytulony do skały czatował na zbójców. Śniło mu się na jawie, że jest lisem, do którego jamy wdarły się jamniki. Widział oczyma, całym mózgiem i wszystkimi nerwami skoki lisa, sztuki jego i fortele. Widział, jak się pomyka na coraz wyższe piętra i kominki jamy i, cierpliwie siedząc, bada niebezpieczeństwo. A gdy niestrudzone psy podkopią jego kryjówkę, skacze na inną, na inną, aż do ostatniej. Nie opuszcza go nadzieja, wyrachowanie, wiara... Ale oto wydarte zostały ostatnie podstawy i najwyższy, ostatni krużganek lada chwila runie. Wówczas lis chybkim i pewnym susem skoczy na łby psów przywalone gliną, i przebiegłszy po nich, popędzi do wylotu jamy. W struchlałym sercu słyszy huk strzału myśliwca, który tam nieruchomy czatuje. Nim wysunie głowę, przez mgnienie oka mierzy przestrzeń, a później rzuca się naprzód, wyczekując strzału nastawionym uchem, strzału, który już zna, który już wielekroć zadał mu rany straszliwe. Oto on sam jest lisem i czeka na huk strzału. Za chwilę ma skoczyć z nory i wlec się później z odstrzelonymi nogami i przetrąconym krzyżem. Za chwilę, za mgnienie oka... Bo teraz ciężki jest jak głaz. Ręce jego, nogi, głowa, a osobliwie stopy — to głazy takie same jak naokół. Tym się tylko różnią od otaczających granitów, że w nich ani na sekundę nie zasypia cierpienie. Skoro tylko wstał nad dalekimi krańcami świt i pierwszym promieniem ukazał mu długą drogę, nieprzebyty szlak, wstał z miejsca swego cierpienia i szedł co prędzej. Tak minął trzeci dzień i czwarty... Słońce budziło go i popędzało ognistą rózgą do pochodu. Stał się podobny do czarnego cienia, do zgorzałych zwłok, w których płonie duch i oczy... Leciał w pustynię, nie widząc już skał ni drzew... Nareszcie spotkał ludzi... Szedł onego dnia w dół rozległego zbocza, które gdzieniegdzie porastała niska świerczyna. Okrągłe głazy wymiecione przed wiekami siłą lodowca leżały tam i sam. Kryształowych przestworów nocnego jeszcze chłodu wszystka potęga młodocianego słońca nie mogła przełamać. Z rzadka stojące wynioślejsze świerki rzucały na krótką trawę, jeszcze mlekiem rosy okrytą, nadzwyczaj długie cienie. Sczerwieniałe badyle goryczki zdobiły oddalone zakątki, jak kwiaty samotne, pełne smutku... Las w dole zapełniony był mgłą poranną o barwie ziarn jałowcu wczesną jesienią. Wyniosły czub buka zabłąkanego między świerkową czeredę zdawał się spływać z chmur. Rafał z wolna szedł w las i trafił na potok płynący z boku góry. Poznał go... Zwalone drzewo i wodospad... Stanął nad jego brzegiem i patrzał, jak wartki nurt niesie między głazami liście przez wiatr zdarte z czoła buka, jak z nich tworzy rude groble, wiry krążące po płaniach i szerokie zatory. Myślał żałobnie o liściu buka, który był niegdyś maleńki u łona matki-gałęzi, pełnego słodyczy soków, o burzach wiosny, co nad młodym liściem przeleciały, w kościste turnie trzaskając ogniami piorunów, o halnych wiatrach, wydzierających z łona gór przepiękne chmury... Ten sam liść pędzi teraz pospołu z innymi, by stworzyć kupę gnoju, z dala od matki-gałęzi, z dala od rodzimej, wapiennej gleby buka, nawet z dala od ziemi. Wtedy, gdy o tym myślał zwilżając zeschłe wargi kwaśnym owocem dzikiej maliny, z nagła otoczyli go ludzie. Nareszcie ich widzi! Porwał za sztylet, ale już było za późno. Kilkanaście rąk chwyciło go za ramiona, wydarło nóż zza pasa. Poczuł, że mu ręce skrępowano na plecach, łącząc dłonie za pomocą spojenia wielkich palców żelaznym pierścieniem. Gdy mu nogi zakuwano w kajdany, obejrzał tych ludzi wzgardliwym spojrzeniem. Byli to żołnierze. Poznał, jakiej są broni. Widywał za szkolnych czasów tych augsburskich piechurów. Kazano mu iść na dół. Nie chciał. Wówczas przystawiono do niego kilkanaście bagnetów. Nie chciał. Wtedy dźwignęły go z ziemi razy bata. W dolinie za lasem obaczył rozłożony obozem oddział kirasjerów lotaryńskich. Żołnierze przypatrywali mu się ciekawie i mówili do niego po niemiecku. Rozumiał ich doskonale, ale milczał zobojętniały na wszystko, co nie miało styczności z jego duszą. Cieszyli się, że pojmali zbójnika... Sześciu jeźdźców przywiązało go do swych siodeł. Skoczyli na koń, dobyli szabel i poprowadzili go między sobą w daleką drogę. Szedł teraz rozdołami, po podgórzu węgierskim, mijał łąki, wsie piękne, leżące spokojnie pod cieniem jaworów. Przebywał czystą, zieloną rzekę po drewnianych mostach, sztucznie wiązanych. Tu i tam sennymi oczyma widział bydło rozrosłe, z niezmiernymi rogami. Kilkakroć w górskiej wiosce żołnierze przystanęli na chwilę, żeby się napić wody. Czasami który z nich wymienił nazwę wsi: Krasnohorka, Krywe, Lekotka... Były to jedyne dźwięki, które od nich słyszał. Gnali go dalej a dalej... Coraz częściej trafiały się wsie długie, ciasno zabudowane, z bielonymi chaty o dachach ze słomy albo sczerniałego gonta. Z dala wśród nich widać było białe, grubomure kościołki z gontowymi dachami i baniami pokrytymi zardzewiałą blachą. Naokół widać było pod górami folwarki z murowanymi budynkami. Wyżej lasy świerków, buków i dębów. Szła obok drogi wierna towarzyszka rzeka, zasłana żabkami. W jednym miejscu siedział w czółnie kudłaty dziad czekając na tych, co by się na drugi brzeg przewieźć chcieli. Zgonionemu przyszło na myśl słowo "Charon"... Ale co znaczy to słowo? skąd przyszedł taki do głowy dźwięk?... Gryzł oczy i wargi biały kurz gościńca. Twarda i długa jest droga nieszczęścia. Załamuje się w stu kierunkach, zwija się w tysiąc pierścieni. Najeżyła się wszystka ostrym głazem jakoby grotami włóczni i stanęła nieprzyjazna a mściwa przeciwko bezbronnym stopom. Oto w trakcie tego pochodu wytrysnął w rozległej dolinie zamek na stromej skale. Kręty, kamienisty dostęp prowadził konwój do jego żelaznych drzwi. W dole szumiała zielona Orawa, w dali widać było polskie wielkogóry. Jeniec ujrzał przed sobą mocne, kute drzwi, odwieczną rdzą pokryte, krzywe zawiasy i haki z żelaza... Ciasne przejścia pod murem niezmiernej grubości, idące w półokrąg, zamknięte dziedzińce... Potem potworne podobizny dwu lwów z szarego kamienia, schody kamienne, wyszczerbione, ciemne przejścia, ganki, lochy podobne do kominów, wreszcie zimno podziemi, wydrążeń omurowanych i jam we wnętrznościach turni... Trzask zardzewiałego rygla, przed oczyma nikły jakiś brzask światła, nad głową strop półokrągły, wykuty w skale, z którego cieknie szkliwo wilgoci... Cisza nareszcie i legowisko... Kategoria:Popioły